No Second Chances
by believable-pen
Summary: Gwen is attacked and winds up in hopital. Ianto has issues over Jack and Gwen's relationship...


No Second Chances

Gwen was running for her life. Down dark alley ways. Through litter strewn roads. She could hear the footsteps behind her. They were still after her. She tried to duck into a doorway, but it was too narrow. They'd still be able to see her. There was no one around to help her. It was an early Tuesday morning and the streets were deserted.

She rounded the corner into Queen Street. Gwen stopped for a few seconds to get her mobile phone out of her jacket pocket, then she carried on running. Stopping outside McDonald's, she dialled Jack's number. It rang ten times before it was answered.

"This better be good, Gwen. Ianto and I were…."

"Someone's after me, Jack." Gwen was breathless.

"What? Where are you?"

"McDonald's, Queen Street." Gwen began to run again. "I don't know how many there are."

"We'll be straight there. Keep your mobile on. Gwen? Gwen?"

Jack could hear her footfalls as she ran. "Ianto, Gwen's in trouble."

They threw on some clothes and headed for the SUV. Jack drove them to the top of Queen Street. As they approached The Hilton Hotel, Ianto noticed something on the ground by the bus stop. Before the car had stopped, Ianto was out of the passenger door and beside the still form.

It was Gwen. Ianto took off his jacket and placing it on the ground, carefully lifted her head, placing it on his jacket.

"Call an ambulance. It's Gwen!"

Jack called 999 and told the operator about Gwen and where to send the ambulance, a police car was also enroute. Putting his phone away, Jack joined Ianto. Taking off his greatcoat, Jack laid it over Gwen.

"She looks in a bad way," observed Ianto, looking up at Jack.

"The ambulance will be here soon. She'll be fine."

Ianto stroked Gwen's hair away from her face. Her nose and mouth were bleeding and she looked as if she'd have a black eye.

Jack could hear sirens in the distance. "They're on their way." He knelt beside Ianto, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Will you phone Rhys?"

"God, I'd forgotten about him. Yes, I will." Getting his phone out again, Jack called Rhys. "Rhys, it's Jack."

"Where's Gwen? She should 'ave been home by now. 'ave you got her runnin' around for you again, Jack? Can't she finish….""Rhys, listen, please." He sighed.

"What is it? Is it Gwen? Is she hurt? Jack?"

"And ambulance is on the way. Gwen's been attacked…."

"Attacked? By what exactly?"

"I don't know. She….wasn't working."

"But she said…."

"I sent her home at 6.30pm."

"Where the hell has she been then?"

"I don't….Rhys I gotta go. The ambulance and police have just arrived. I'll see you at the hospital."

"Jack?"

Jack hung up.

Ianto looked at him.

"Rhys thought she was still working."

Ianto looked back at Gwen.

Taking his greatcoat off of Gwen, Jack let the paramedics do their job.

The paramedics got Gwen onto the gurney and put her in the back of the ambulance. They were going to work on her while they drove to the hospital. Ianto picked up his jacket and put it back on. Jack and Ianto then followed in the SUV.

"Why was Gwen out so late? You sent her home. Sent them all home before 7pm."

"I know," said Jack, keeping his eye on the ambulance in front. "Rhys thought she was still working," Jack turned to Ianto. "If she was, she was on her own."

"Was it a mugging do you think?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know, Yan. We'll know more once she's at the hospital. Check her clothing for money, See if her rings were taken."

Ianto sighed. Jack put a hand on his knee. Ianto covered it with his own.

"Hellava way to stop a stopwatch game."

Ianto smiled at the memory. "I would have won anyway."

"You think."

"Ianto slapped Jack's hand away. "Yes."

As the ambulance drew into a parking space in front of Accident and Emergency, Jack found his own parking space. They got out of the SUV and Jack locked it. They walked in beside the gurney.

"Female in her late twenties. Assault victim. Found unconscious. Bruising to the face and upper body." Explained the paramedic.

The nurse pulled the curtain round the cubical.

"Her phone," said Ianto.

"What?"

"Gwen's phone. It wasn't with her. They took her phone."

Rhys arrived as the doctor was going into the cubical Gwen was in. He went straight to Jack.

"What's 'appening, Jack?"

Jack pointed. "The doctor just arrived. I don't know anymore than you."

"Where did you find Gwen?"

"By The Hilton."

"Bloody hell. What was she doin' there?"

Jack looked at Ianto, then back at Rhys. "I don't know. We were at the Hub."

"Is she hurt bad?"

"Facial bruising and the upper body," replied Ianto. "We don't know if it was a mugging. Her phone's gone. That's all we know."

"We need to check and see if anything else is missing. Money. Keys. Jewellery."

"Shit! Shit!" Rhys moved around nervously. "'ow could this 'ave 'appened? Gwen's usually fine on her own. What went wrong?"

Ianto looked at his shoes and started to fidget. Jack looked at him and nodded his head towards the door. Ianto took the hint, leaving Jack and Rhys alone.

"Did Gwen say anything to you before she left yesterday morning?"

Rhys shook his head.

"Anything at all?"

"No, okay. No!"

"She wasn't working on anything for Torchwood." Jack walked to the other side of the corridor. "Everyone but Ianto and I, left before 7pm. Gwen didn't say anything about going anywhere but home."

"I just don't understand it, Jack. Where has she been all this time?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know."

The doctor came out of the cubical.

"I'm her husband."

They shook hands.

"Your wife is badly concussed and has facial bruising and lacerations. She appears to have been punched and kicked in the upper body and has a few cracked ribs."

"Can I see her."

The doctor shook his head. "We just need to finish a few tests. The nurse will inform you when you can see your wife." With that, he left.

"What am I gonna do, Jack? I can't lose her." Rhys sat down.

"Do you need anything? I could get Ianto to…."

"Nah, I'm okay." Rhys ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll just sit here til the nurse says I can go see Gwen."

Jack forced a smile, patted Rhys on the back and went to find Ianto.

Ianto was out by the SUV on the computer.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Ringing Gwen's phone. If someone answers it, I can get a lock on it."

"Good thinking, Yan." Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder and squeezed gently.

Ianto turned and smiled at him. "We'll get them, Jack. I know we will."

"Yeah, I know."

"I called Tosh, she's running a scan on Gwen's phone now. See if it's been used in the last couple of hours. She said she'd get back to us." Ianto looked towards the open door. "How's Rhys takin' it?"

"He thinks he's gonna lose her."

Ianto shook his head. "No. Not Gwen."

Jack rubbed Ianto's back softly. "I'm going back inside. Text me if you find out anything."Ianto nodded and turned back to the computer.

Going back to the cubical that Gwen was in, Jack was surprised that Rhys was no longer outside.

The nurse walked up to Jack. "Mr Williams is inside with his wife."

"Is she conscious yet?"

"I'm afraid not."

Jack forced a smile. "Thanks."

Inside, Rhys was talking to Gwen. "Where the bloody hell have you been? You shoulda been home hours ago. Don't you die on me, Gwen Cooper." A tear slipped down his face.

Rhys came out of the cubical and stood beside Jack. "They're movin' her to a private room. Was that your doing?"

Jack just nodded.

"Thanks."

Jack gave Rhys a weak smile.

"They were hoping she'd have come round by now."

"Head injuries can be tricky. Gwen's a fighter. She'll be fine." Jack touched Rhys' arm.

The sound of footsteps made Jack look round. Ianto came through the door.

"Someone used Gwen's phone."Jack went to follow him.

"I'm on it. You stay here with Rhys."

Jack nodded. "Be careful."

Ianto smiled. "Always."

Rhys watched Ianto leave. "I was wrong about you," he explained. "I thought you were after Ianto for what you could get yet." He looked directly at Jack. "I was wrong. You really do love him and Ianto loves you, too."

Jack sighed. "I think I've waited for him my whole life. He completes me.""I know what you mean. Gwen is my world, Jack. If anything 'appens to her…."

"Don't think of it that way. Gwen is young and fit."

Rhys looked towards the door. "If you wanna go with Ianto…."

"He'll call if he needs me." Jack shifted position. "He's getting good, you know."

Rhys smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The cubical curtain opened and Gwen's bed was moved to another floor and a private room. Rhys and Jack followed.

"Is it good, what you and Ianto have? I don't mean the sex, I know that's good."

Jack smiled.

They got into the lift.

"You and Ianto. Are you glad he came into your life when he did?"

"Yes. I was losing my way. Became a little reckless. Ianto put me back on track. Even before we got together. He's my anchor. He keeps me grounded." Jack laughed. "Sounds corny, but it's true."

"I loved Gwen the second I laid eyes on her."

"Same with Ianto. There was something about him."

The lift stopped and the door opened.

Jack's phone rang.

"Ianto."

"I found Gwen's phone."

"Anyone with it?"

"No. It was in a dustbin."

"Where?"

"Bute Street."

"Take it to Tosh. See if she can find anything."

"Want me back there after?"

"I'll call you."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye," then, "Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

"Good job."

"Thanks. Bye."

Jack hung up. "Got her phone. Bute Street in a dustbin."

"Great." Rhys shook his head.

"We might get prints off it, or a phone number."

Rhys went to Gwen's room. "I want them, Jack. I really want the bastards that did this to my Gwen."

"We all do."

"How could someone do that to a woman?" Rhys looked at Gwen's swollen face.

Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "Go sit with her. I'll get us some coffee."

"Thanks." Rhys sat with Gwen.

Jack stayed out in the corridor and sent Ianto a text before getting the coffee.

_Hi Yan you did great tonite. I'm proud of u. I so would have wiped your butt tonite. No change with Gwen. Come back if you want. I.L.U. Jack xx_

Ianto sent a text straight back.

_Already on my way, Cariad. I'm sorry about Gwen. Will explain when i c u I.L.U.2 - V.M. Yan xx __J_

Jack smiled when he received the text. Ianto must have read his mind before the text. He waited for Ianto outside A&E. Jack was curious as to what Ianto was going to explain to him.

The black SUV pulled up moments later. Ianto walked over to join Jack.

"So…." Began Jack. "What did you want to explain to me?"

Ianto stood before Jack, hands shoved deep into his trouser pockets. He didn't make eye contact. "I….was jealous of Gwen and you."

"Jealous, why?"

"I thought you two wanted to get together, as a couple."

Jack smiled. "Gwen was with Rhys."

"And Owen."

That wiped the smile off of Jack's face.

"You were disappointed when she got engaged. Then you asked me out."

"Arh. You think I asked you out on the rebound. Second best, as it were. "

Ianto nodded. "Was I?"

"No. Never. I thought about us every day." Jack touched Ianto's cheek tenderly. "You were straight. I had no chance. Or so I thought. Until I kissed you."

"When you were dead for three days."

"Yeah. I wasn't gonna settle for no hand shake." Jack laughed and then was serious. "You kissed me back."

"When you were dead and Gwen was sat with you, I went to your office to tidy your papers. I picked up you coat and smelt it. I cried." Ianto looked straight into Jack's blue eyes. "I wanted it to be me sitting down there with you, not Gwen. I couldn't have you in life. I wanted to be with you in death. But still she got to be with you."

"I didn't know that. Why didn't you ever tell me?""

"Not something I wanted you to know. Ianto Jones, the green eyes monster." He laughed.

"I do love you, Ianto Jones."

"I know."

"Have always loved you."

"I'm not jealous anymore."

"Good. No need to be. Ever."

Ianto smiled.

"Let's go see Gwen."

They went up to Gwen's room together.

On their way, Jack got three coffees. Ianto took one. Taking them in with him he offered one to Rhys.

"Thanks." Rhys noticed Ianto behind Jack and smiled.

Ianto returned the smile with a crooked one of his own "How is she?" he asked, sipping his coffee and feeling a little better now that he'd spoken to Jack.

"Still no change. She hasn't even stirred." He stood and started to pace. "I'm really worried, Jack. I don't wanna lose her."

Ianto drew level with Jack, "Is she that bad then?" He whispered.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, Yan."

Ianto swallows hard, then looked at Gwen. "I should be ashamed of myself," He whispered. "Green is so not my colour." he giggled nervously.

Jack gently touched his hand with his own, giving it a little squeeze. He smiled sadly at Ianto, then looked at Gwen. "I know."

Rhys sat down again, taking Gwen's hand in his.

Suddenly, Rhys' head shot round to look at Jack and Ianto. Ianto swallowed, then back off, thinking that Rhys had heard what he said to Jack.

"She moved her hand. I felt it!"

"I'll get the nurse," said Ianto, by way of getting out of the room.

Once outside, Ianto blew out the breath he'd been holding and looked for a nurse.

"Nurse, Gwen Cooper just moved her hand.""I'll be right there. I have to inform the doctor right away."

Ianto smiled and went back to the room.

He felt relieved that Gwen had regained consciousness. But still felt something else. But what was it?

Anger? Possibly.

Regret? Definitely.

Relief? Certainly.

Jealousy? No, that was resolved, wasn't it?

Sighing, Ianto looked at Jack, who was too busy to notice he was back in the room, because he was smiling at the now conscious Gwen.

_Damn._

Jack had now moved to stand behind Rhys. They were both looking down at Gwen, who had her eyes open. A tear welled up in Ianto's eye and he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"You're awake!" he said, a little too surprised.

Rhys was holding her hand and Jack was beaming down at her. Ianto caught a breath in his throat as he saw the way Gwen looked at Jack. He hated that look.

It was like '_H_ere _I am, Gwen Cooper. Who wants me?_' or _'Did you miss me?'_

Well, Rhys did for one. Then there was Owen…..and Jack?

Ianto couldn't read Jack's face, just saw _that_ smile.

The nurse appeared closely followed by the doctor.

"Your awake Miss Cooper. Glad to see it. You had us all worried."

Gwen forced a smile. "I didn't, did I?"

_Little Miss Innocent_

Despite himself, Ianto raised an eyebrow and tutted too loudly. It wasn't lost on Jack, who frowned. Ianto mouthed 'Sorry' and lowered his gaze.

At times like these, Ianto felt as if he were in the background. Insignificant.

He slowly backed out of the room. No one noticed him leave.

Ten minutes later, Jack walked into the corridor, he looked around for Ianto. Walking up to him, he got in Ianto's face.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Jack, I….I can…."

"Do you still hold a grudge against Gwen? Because if you do…." He let the sentence trail off."

"No, of course not. But…."

"Go back to the Hub. Wait for me there." Jack turned to go back into the room.

"I wanna stay here with you, Cariad."

Without turning, Jack shrugged and then said, "I don't need you here, Yan. See if you can help Tosh." Then he entered the room, leaving Ianto to stare into space.

Turning on his heals, Ianto kicked the door open and headed for the lift.

Driving back to the Hub, Ianto stopped and parked. Getting out his phone, he text Jack.

_Sorry. Maybe green is my colour after all, not red! Yan __L_

Was all he wrote then he pressed send.

Jack went into the corridor when his phone beeped on receiving the message. Opening the folder, Jack frowned as he read the message. He sighed. "Oh, Ianto."

Jack pressed close and put the phone back in his pocket.

After waiting five minutes, it was clear to Ianto that Jack wasn't going to reply, so he carried on to the Hub. Parking the SUV, Ianto entered through the tourist office and the secret door into the Hub. As he entered through the sliding door, he was greeted by an eager Owen.

"How is she?"

"Awake," was all Ianto said, as he headed for the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Please," answered Tosh.

"Is that it?" said Owen. "Awake?"

"Yes, Owen. Gwen is awake. As in, eyes are open, not unconscious any more." Ianto shook his head and looked to the heavens.

"What is your problem, Jones?"

"I don't have one." Ianto continued to make the coffee.

"Yeah? Well, I got a bag a cement that can fill that chip on your shoulder, mate."

Ianto's nostrils flared as he turned to face Owen. "Look, mate, I told you what you wanted to know. If you're that worried, why don't you go down there? She'll have all her 'men' in one room then."

Ianto didn't see it coming.

Without warning, Owen hit Ianto in the stomach. He went down on his knees, clutching his middle.

"Owen!" called Tosh. "No!"

Owen just walked away and out of the sliding door.

"Was….it something….I said." laughed Ianto, getting up.

Tosh just glared at him.

Ianto finished making the coffee, giving one to Tosh. He took his up to Jack's office and sat behind his desk.

Ianto sighed, picking up Jack's cup and holding it to his cheek. "Oh, Jack. What am I turning into?"

Tears began to run down his face. He wiped them away, annoyed with himself that he was so emotional.

What was it about Gwen that vexed him so?

Was it he ability to get Jack's attention?

Did he fear that Jack might run off with Gwen?

Was he that insecure with their relationship, that he thought he might lose Jack to her?

In a fit of temper, he threw the cup to the floor. It broke in a dozen pieces.

Ianto regretted his actions the second the cup left his hand. Going over to the broken cup, Ianto began to pick up the pieces, cutting himself in the process. But he didn't notice it.

Blood dripped on the floor and on his trousers. He picked up every little piece.

Leaning back on his haunches, Ianto just stared at the pieces in his hands. Still oblivious to the blood that covered the pieces and his hands, floor and clothing.

He sensed someone was watching him. Looking up, he saw Jack standing in the doorway. It was too much for Ianto. Dropping the pieces to the floor, he stood up and headed passed Jack. Jack didn't stop him. Something he would later regret.

As Ianto reached the bottom of the stairs, Tosh noticed the blood on his clothes. "Ianto, you're bleeding."

Jack poked his head out of his office, but he stayed where he was. He nodded for Tosh to see to Ianto's hand.

"Let's go and get you cleaned up," she suggested.

Ianto looked at his trousers. "I can go to the locker room."

"No. Let's take care of your hand first."

For the first time, Ianto looked at his hands. "Oh, God! I hadn't noticed."

Tosh took his arm, leading him down to the autopsy room. "Take your jacket off."Ianto did so.

Tosh rolled up his shirt sleeves and after running warm water into a bowl, began to wash the blood from his hands.

"Have you anything to change into? Your trousers have blood all over them."

Ianto thought for a moment. "In my locker."

"After I've done your hand, you'd better go and change. That suit needs to go to the cleaners."

Ianto watched as Tosh gently bathed his right hand and then his left hand. She put plasters on two fingers and on the heel of his hand. Ianto thanked her when she had finished and picking up his jacket, went to the locker room to change.

As soon as Ianto was out of sight, Jack went down to the kitchen to get a mop and bucket. Filling the bucket with water, he went back up to his office. Tosh followed.

"What's going on, Jack," she saw the blood. "Oh my, God!"

"He threw my cup and broke it. He cut himself picking the pieces up." Jack explained.

"Why did he throw it in the first place?""He's pissed at me."

"I gathered that."

Jack shrugged. "He thinks I still have feelings for Gwen or she has them for me."

"Do you?" Tosh asked, bluntly.

"No! I'm with Ianto. I love him."

"Maybe you should go and talk to him"

Jack shook his head and finished mopping the blood away. "Where's Owen, by the way?"

"He went to the hospital." pause. "He punched Ianto." said Tosh. "Now I know why he was so vague with Owen about Gwen. He told Owen to go to the hospital then all her men would be there."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Mmm. I can see how that would tick Owen off."

"That's in the past. Gwen's married now."

"Gwen has a way of looking at people." Jack smiled. "She reminds me of me."

"A female version of you?" Tosh looked to the heavens. "Please, no."

Just then, Ianto walked into the kitchen. "Coffee," he called out.

"Not for me," answered Tosh.

"Yes, please," said Jack. "I wonder what cup he'll use now?"

Shaking her head, Tosh went back to her workstation.

"By the way, Anything on Gwen's phone?"

"Not yet. I'll keep trying."

"Thanks."

Ianto made a pot of coffee and opened the bottom cupboard under the coffee machine. He took out a mug and filled it with black coffee. Ianto took it up to Jack, placing it down in front of him. Jack smiled when he saw what was on it.

"Captain America. Cute, Ianto. I love it."

Ianto almost smiled.

Almost.

"Sorry about the cup."

Jack pointed to his hand. "Seems to have hurt you more than it did me. You okay?"

Ianto held up his right hand. "Just a few scratches. Nothing too serious." He lowered his gaze. "How's Gwen?"

"Sitting up ad talking." pause. "I hear Owen punched you."

Ianto looked down at Tosh. "It was nothing."

"So I hear." Jack stood, walked around the desk and put his arms around Ianto's slim waist. "Dinner tonight?"

Ianto smiled, happy that the subject had been changed. "Yes."

"Your teat."

"Mmm, yes."

Jack planted a kiss on the young Welshman's lips.

"Jack, why didn't you stop me when I left earlier?"

"Would it have done any good?"

"I think so, yes."

"I don't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't see why you pissed at either me or Gwen."

"You don't?" Ianto moved Jack's arms from around his waist. "Did you see the way Gwen was looking at you? The way you were looking at her?"

"It's all in your head, Yan."

"It was written all over her face. She wants you."

"Oh, please. Listen to yourself."

Ianto sighed. "I'll be in the archives."

"Yan! Ianto, wait. Ianto!"

Ianto stormed off and Jack didn't see him again until 7.30pm.

"We still on for dinner?"

"Sorry, no."

"You sure know how to hold a grudge."

"Grudge? For fuck sake! You're like bees round a honey pot with her. You just can't see it." Ianto walked towards the sliding door. "I need to be alone right now. I'm going back to my flat."

With that, he was gone.

Ianto walked around the flat. It was cold and unwelcoming. His bed was too big and didn't have Jack in it. The living room was uninviting. It felt like he did right now. Hollow and empty.

Picking up his mobile, Ianto checked for any messages. There were none He threw the phone down beside him. Jack wouldn't make the first move. Why should he? It was Ianto who thought Jack wanted to 'play away'.

Flopping down on the sofa, Ianto stared at the TV set. The floor. His right hand. He touched the plasters one by one. He sighed. He was missing Jack.

Swallowing his pride, Ianto picked up his mobile and began to click out a message.

_Cariad, Missing u already. I'm a fool. A fool who loves u 2 distraction. Please forgive me. Come round. I'll cook us dinner. If u don't reply that's ok. I'll see u 2morrow. I.L.U.S.M. Yan __J_

Ianto smiled to himself and pressed the send button. As long as Jack got the message and read it, Ianto was okay with that. He'd feel a whole lot better about going into work tomorrow now.

Jack was sat outside Ianto's flat in the SUV when the message came through and his phone beeped. He read it and smiled.

Getting out of the car, he crossed the road and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Walking round to Ianto's flat, he knocked at the door. As Ianto opened up, he smiled. Jack pulled him into a fierce hug.

"I love you so much." he whispered into Ianto's hair.

They kissed. Their tongues fighting each other. Teeth knocking against each other.

Ianto took Jack's hand and led him into the living room.

"I'll make us dinner."

"Not hungry for food right now."

Jack walked them on into the bedroom. They undressed each other and made love slowly and passionately. After, Jack took Ianto into his arms, holding his close. Ianto buried his face in Jack's shoulder, placed a hand on his chest, sighing contentedly

They fell asleep, sated.

Jack woke at 4am, and looked at Ianto in his arms beside him. He kissed the top of the sleeping Welshman's head.

Ianto smiled. "What time is it?"

"4am. Go back to sleep."

"Mmm, wanna love you."

They kissed and the kiss deepened.

Ianto loved this man beside him. Adored him. Idolized him. Wanted him, now.

They made love and Ianto fell asleep again in the protective arms of his lover.

Gwen was sitting up chatting away to Rhys when Jack and Ianto got to her room. She smiled at seeing them. Ianto saw that her smile was brighter for him this morning.

"Ianto, I missed you yesterday. Where did you get to?"

Ianto looked at Jack, who nodded. "I was checking out your phone. No useable prints. Tosh is still working on it."

Jack moved closer. "Did you see anything? Just a glimpse maybe?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, nothing. I hears footsteps. Maybe two or three. I'm not sure."

Jack smiled. "That's okay. Tosh'll find something, she always does."

"H….how long will you have to stay in here?" asked Ianto.

"A few more days yet. They want to make sure all this swellin' goes down first." Gwen touched he face.

Her eyes were both puffy and black. Her lips were swollen and split. She had a graze on her right cheek.

"I have four cracked ribs, but they can only bind them. They'll heal on their own." She tried to smile. "If they only took my phone it must have been me they were after. It was personal, Jack."

"Looks that way."

"Someone from your past, maybe." Suggested Ianto.

"I dunno," said Gwen, sighing.

Rhys looked at Ianto and then at Gwen. "Oh bloody hell. Someone from your past? From when you were a police officer. Who did you really piss of, Gwen?"

Gwen just shook her head. "I arrested loads of people. Some thanked me. Others, well…."

"Hated you." Finished Rhys, shaking his head.

Jack and Rhys left the room for Jack to go and get coffee and for Rhys to go to the men's room. Gwen and Ianto were alone.

Was it planned? Did Jack have a quiet word with Rhys and suggest they leave them to talk?

Gwen and Ianto began to talk about anything and everything that morning. Beginning to understand each other, becoming closer as friends and colleagues.

Was that what Jack was after. Them becoming closer? Showing Ianto that Gwen was just being friendly, not trying to win Jack away from Ianto. Not a threat to him. He wanted Ianto to understand the relationship between Gwen and himself. It was hard not to like Gwen, but it wasn't sexual. Jack loved and wanted only Ianto, and Ianto had to realise this and move on. Stop throwing his toys out of the cot every time another person looked the wrong way at Jack. The sooner he got his head round that, the better for Ianto and Jack.

Jack and Rhys stood outside Gwen's room. Jack smiled at Rhys. "Thanks, they really need a little time together."

"No problem. Let's get some fresh air."

As they waited for the lift to arrive, Jack noticed two young boys enter the corridor holding flowers. He smiled _Someone is in for a nice surprise _he thought. The lift arrived and Rhys and Jack got in it.

The two boys walked to Gwen's room.

Gwen smiled at Ianto, asking him if he would fill her water jug from the en suite bathroom. As he entered the bathroom, the two boys walked into the room. They didn't see him. He could hear voices and then Gwen's voice.

"I don't think you wanna do this. It's a hospital."

"Yeah, we do. Our dad died in prison a week ago and it's all your fault. You arrested him."

"I don't remember.""Nah, cos you arrest loads, don't ya?" He pulled out a gun.

Ianto was watching from the bathroom. His eyes widened at seeing the gun. He quickly took our his own weapon and moved out into the room.

But too late. The boy fired his gun just as Ianto moved from the bathroom."No!" He shouted, then fired once.

The boy fell to the floor, the other boy held up his hands.

Jack and Rhys had just got out of the lift when they heard the gun shot and rushed back into the lift. Getting to Gwen's floor, they ran to her was still holding his gun on the other boy.

"Ianto!" Called Jack, entering the room.

Rhys went to Gwen. A tiny hole on her chest was leaking blood. Her eyes were open and unseeing.

"No, Gwen! No!" shouted Rhys, taking her into his arms.

Jack moved towards Ianto, taking the gun from his hands.

"I was too late. In the bathroom. Getting water. I was too late. Tears spilt out of his blue eyes.

Security arrived minutes later and took the boy until the police arrived. The boy who shot Gwen, was dead.

"Do you know who they were?" asked Jack.

"They….said something about their dad….dying in prison a w….week ago. Then he shot Gwen."

Jack pulled him into his arms. Holding his head against his shoulder.

Jack looked at the flowers on the floor, and sighed.

Gwen's body was taken to the morgue.

Jack phoned Tosh and Owen at the Hub. They came straight to the hospital. Tosh saw Ianto and went over to hug him.

Owen just looked at him, sadly.

Jack was with Rhys, trying to console him.

"Isn't there anything you can do for her, Jack?" asked Rhys.

Jack shook his head. "No."

"But I came back."

Jack looked at him and frowned.

"Gwen told me. You brought Ianto back with a kiss. Owen with a glove. Help her, Jack. Help my Gwen."

"I can't Rhys," then he explained. "You came back because everything was reversed when the rift was opened and closed again. We used a resurrection glove on Owen, and we don't have it anymore. Ianto came back….because I loved him, even then. I can't bring Gwen back. I'm sorry."

"No second chance for her then?"

"No."

"What am I going to do without her, Jack?"

Jack put a comforting arm around Rhys' shoulders. "We'll take care of you. You'll always have us."

Rhys collapsed against Jack in tears.

Gwen's funeral was a very private affair. A few police officers, including Andy Davidson were there. Jack, Tosh, Owen and Ianto. Gwen's mum and dad. Rhys' mum and dad. And Rhys.

The service was short, the way Gwen would have liked it. No flowers, only from Rhys. Everyone else made contributions towards the church.

Ianto sat between Jack and Owen, hands in his lap. Head down. Eyes closed tight. He felt sick. He felt remorse. He felt responsible, even though he knew in his heart, he wasn't.

For days, if not weeks, he had let it fester inside him. For all that time, he thought he hated Gwen. Hated the way he thought she wanted Jack. Hated the way he wanted to give her a piece of his mind, but didn't have the guts. Hated the way he just sat here, not looking at her coffin. Hated having to be here at all.

_A split second sooner_ he thought _and she might still be alive_.

A few seconds later, he might be dead as well.

Fate was an unwanted bedfellow. When your time was up, there was no getting out of it, and usually, no second chances.

Jack put his hand over Ianto's, squeezing gently. Letting Ianto know that he was there for him. That he didn't have to go through this alone. His Captain was there to help him through it all. A shoulder to lean on.

Owen felt uncomfortable sat there, watching what was going on around him. Feeling impotent. Useless to requirement. But he sat there, paying his last respect to his fallen colleague. His friend. His ex-lover. To Gwen.

They watched as the curtain drew around the coffin. Waited until the music stopped, knowing that the coffin was now being cremated. Then the congregation left.

Jack and Ianto stayed behind after the service, giving Rhys much needed support.

Owen and Tosh had the rest of the day off as a mark of respect. Jack said they were not to return to the Hub until at least 10am on Friday morning.

Jack, Ianto and Rhys went to the pub down the road and toasted Gwen.

"She was the love of my life, I don't think I'll ever love anyone else."

Ianto looked at Jack and then at the floor.

"You will," Jack said, "It might seem impossible, but believe me, you'll find love when you least expect it."

Ianto smiled.

Jack turned to Ianto, taking his hand in his. "Just don't close your heart to others, Rhys."

"We met in college," Rhys said.

"I know."

"I loved her straight away…."

Jack and Ianto let Rhys talk, they listened as if it were the first time they'd heard this story.

It wasn't of course.

Jack helped Rhys into the SUV two hours and six large whisky's later. He sat in the back, keeping Rhys sat upright. Ianto drove.

Gwen's ashes were to be scattered in the Bay. Rhys was going to charter a boat and go out on his own to scatter them.

The following week, Jack went to see how Rhys was coping.

"I'm fine, Jack, really." Rhys lied.

Jack shook his head. "Is there anything you need?"

"No."

"You know where we are. Don't be a stranger."

Rhys forced a smile. "I'm thinkin' of movin' back to live near my parents."

"Is that what you want?"

"It's what I need."

Jack knew that it was the best move for Rhys. He could start the healing process.

Torchwood would go on without Gwen. It would be difficult at first, but they had to keep Cardiff free of aliens and mourning Gwen for too long was not good for the remaining members of the team.

Jack would keep them together. Rally to their cause.

Tosh would continue to design Torchwood computer software.

Owen would continue to be their doctor.

Ianto would make great coffee. Be there for the others. Be there for Jack.

And Jack? He would be their Captain.

THE END


End file.
